Schooltime
Schooltime is the 12th episode of BEYOND THE EDGE Plot Oakley has made it back home and told Sapphire, Yang, and Tyler that Coone is planning something big and that they need to stop him. Tyler interrupted "But Oakley? How are we going to get into the underworld, we don't have a portal to get there!", Oakley replied "No problem, I heard rumors of the portal generator being at an abandoned school. "Where at?" asked Sapphire, "In an old city named Manteca," Oakley answered. The heroes then made their way to the abandoned school. Oakley stepped into the school and thought he saw someone in a green shirt walking down a corridor. He then proceeded to make his way to a courtyard and looked around, "Looks safe! Guys come on, everything's fine!". They searched almost the entire school for the portal key. The last classroom they came across, had a strange blue light emanating from it. Oakley walked into the classroom and saw a hooded person floating a foot off the ground. When Oakley stepped into the classroom, the mysterious person said: "Who dareth disturb the almighty math god!" Oakley answered with "I've come in search of the portal to the underworld," The "math god" said, "Whyeth would anyone wanteth to proceed into the underworld?" Oakley replied "We need to stop Coone" He replied "Coone you sayeth? Coone, I will grant you access to said underworld, if you beateth me and my friends." He then floats to out the door into the courtyard and lands on the ground and takes off his hood. (Borderlands style character intro) Mr. Theiss, as the psychic '' ''and the math god '' He raises his arm up into the air, and two people come out on either side of him. One is wearing a medieval-looking outfit. (Borderlands style character intro) ''Mr. Cavanaugh, as the time traveler To be or not to be And one is wearing khakis and a green shirt. (Borderlands style character intro) Mr. Vannoord, as the rock he never erodes. As Welcome To The Masquerade by TFK plays, Oakley takes out his two great swords from Luther, Tyler takes out two energy swords, Yang readies her Ember Celica, and Sapphire gets out her Crescent Cornflower. Vannoord turns into his drill form and drills into the ground, and Cavanaugh pulls out a rapier. Cavanaugh runs towards Sapphire. Sapphire jumps onto a roof and starts shooting at Cavanaugh, but, like Luther, he blocks all of the bullets. Mr. Cavanaugh runs with incredible speed toward Sapphire. When Cavanaugh is about to strike her, Tyler stops him in his tracks with the energy sword, blocking his sword, Cavanaugh and Tyler have a sword fight, then when Cavanaugh swings his sword again, it gets caught in between the energy sword. And after one swift movement, Tyler knocks Cavanaugh rapier to the ground. Cavanaugh takes a couple of steps back and exclaims "Farewell!" and disappears. Meanwhile, Yang and Vannoord are fighting. Yang tries to shoot Vannoord with her Ember Celica but to no avail. Then Vannoord kicks Yang and sends her flying into a wall. Then Tyler, with his energy sword, slides between Vannoord legs, and shoves his energy sword into his crotch area, Vannoord recoils in pain and Tyler turns around and slices his energy sword right through his body. Vannoord, now in two pieces, erodes. Then they turn to Oakley trying to get one hit on Theiss, but every time he tries, Theiss teleports away. As Theiss is teleporting away, Tyler manages to get a hit on him, only cutting him a bit in the arm. And as Tyler goes in for the second strike, Theiss teleports away, and Sapphire, manages to snipe him in the head, Theiss falls to the floor, but soon gets back up. "You have proved your worth to proceed into the underworld," Theiss says to them and opens a portal to the underworld. Our four heroes, all walk into the portal. They fall out of the portal, not into a hellish looking area, but a nice-looking house, with nice furniture and everything. Then they see an old man in a chair, sipping some coffee, and reading a newspaper. He looks at our four heroes and says "Uhm, excuse me what the actual fuck are you doing in my house?," he puts the coffee mug on a table, "You better get the fuck out right now," he says as he's pointing at our heroes. "Oh, you're black, you're here to steal shit," he continues reading his newspaper. "Allow me to say this in a language you understand, Ooga booga, go back to Africa!" he says as he puts the newspaper down. It seems our heroes have been tricked! It cuts back to Theiss, looking at the sky, he says "If anyone is going to kill Coone, it'll be me!" The screen fades to black and the words BEYOND THE EDGE appear in big bold blue letters. Episode chronology Raid On Jet-Pack Bois HQ < Previous Schooltime Next > Welcome To Dimension 649 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Canon